general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Note: The Birth of a New World/Near (Death Note: The Birth of a New World)
'Near, '''also known as L, is a Detective who is investigating the Kira case. He was introduced in the fourth chapter of Death Note: The Birth of a New World. His closest associates are Halle Lidner and Stephen Givanni, and he commonly calls upon their help when investigating a case. His main team is comprised of Shuichi Aizawa, the chief of the NPA, Touta Matsuda, Hiro Yatsumo and Gorutewa Shintei. Pre-Story Near was one of the successors to the famous detective L, along with a young boy named Mello. After the death of L, it was undecided who the successor would be. Mello decided Near would be L's successor, but tried to prove that he was indeed the worthy successor. After Mello died attempting to catch Kira, who was Light Yagami at the time, Near managed to solve the case. 3 years after the death of Light Yagami, yet another Kira emerged from the crowd. This Kira, nicknamed "Cheap Kira" or "C-Kira" for short by Near, didn't kill criminals, but instead killed people who wished to die, such as elderly who were in pain. Near had called C-Kira an abominable murderer, and C-Kira ended up committing suicide. During Story Near was introduced right after Kotei had found the Death Note and killed 2 people, Shora Moon and Kurohira Sawashati. Near suspected that Kira may have returned and called upon Halle Lidner and Stephen Givanni to discuss his findings. After deciding that Kira had returned and deducing that Kira was in the Kanto region, Near called upon Allude, and requested that he came to Near's headquarters. After the arrival of Allude, they managed to deduce that Kira was a jobless adult, who may have recently been fired. Up until now, they don't have any specific suspects. Relationships Halle Lidner Halle Lidner has been one of Near's closest associates, along with Stephen Givanni. She was a part of the SPK (Special Provisions for Kira) when Near was in charge. She's been an associate of Near's for almost 5 years, and counting. She is willing to do what Near thinks is right. Stephen Givanni Stephen Givanni has been one of Near's closest associates, along with Halle Lidner. Although he isn't as smart as Lidner, he is one of Near's most trusted associates. He was a part of the SPK (Special Provisions for Kira) before it was disbanded after the capture of Light Yagami. He has been an associate of Near's for almost 5 years, and counting. He is willing to do what Near thinks is right. Anthony Rester Near trusts Anthony Rester a lot more than even Stephen Givanni or Halle Lidner. Near is also dependent on Rester and trusts him to get his job done. Touta Matsuda Near, although believing Matsuda is a good teammate, thinks that Matsuda is a giant idiot. He usually dislikes Matsuda being in his headquarters while he is building towers of dice and cards, as Matsuda had knocked down one of his towers before. Shuichi Aizawa Shuichi Aizawa is on good terms with Near, as Aizawa is the Director of the NPA. They have knocked down certain cases before, with Aizawa requesting the assistance of Near (as L) multiple times. Allude Allude is a mysterious detective that works in secret, unless he meets up with Near. They have tackled many cases together. Near seems to trust Allude, and Allude seems to trust Near. However, neither of them have revealed their real names to eachother. Appearances Volume 1: Birth *Chapter 4: Near *Chapter 5: Realisation *Chapter 6: Bait *Chapter 7: Worship *Chapter 8: Lord *Chapter 9: Reminiscence ''(Mentioned Only) Trivia *Near's real name is Nate River.